


Like I Do

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Series: Winchestered One-Shots [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel saves a tipsy you from a bad encounter at a bar. Taking you home to your brothers, and after a heated argument, the angel divulges his true feelings. </p><p>Be careful Castiel, your human is showing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble that probably sucks. I just needed a break from my Sherlock fic! ^.^
> 
> _I don't own Supernatural, characters or you! However, I am in possession of an Angel Blade..._

“What do you think you are doing?” Castiel asked, surprising you from behind. 

Currently, you were standing in the dark alleyway of a bar and Castiel had just chased away a man who was interested for all the wrong reasons. He was quite surprised that you would take after your brothers: alcohol and men. 

You merely rolled your eyes at the seriousness of the situation and laughed,

“Relax, Cassy. You’re such an uptight angel.” You replied as your speech slurred.

“I believe you are drunk.” Castiel observed and to prove his point you shook your head childishly,

“No. I’m not.” You said and then pointed at the angel, “You’re drunk.” 

Castiel sighed and then placed two fingers on your forehead. Instantly, you were transported to Bobby’s house. It took a while for you to find your feet and noticed three men staring at you.

“Where the hell have you been?” Dean asked but you held up a hand to silence your oldest brother.

“You don’t have a right to do that.” Dean told you, “I won’t ask again (Y/n), where were you?”

“I was about to go to a motel.” You sarcastically replied, purposely holding back the rest of the sentence until Castiel interjected,

“With a strange man whose only intention was to sleep with you.” He added. 

Sam looked fearful; worried that something bad could have happened if Castiel hadn’t intervened, while Dean was much angrier about the situation at hand. 

“Why would you do that?” Sam asked – his brown eyes being used in his signature puppy-face.

“You and Dean do it all the time.” You snapped, “The one time I go out to have fun -”

“Fun?” Dean interrupted, “(Y/n), something could have happened to you.” 

“So?” You said carelessly.

“Cas doesn’t answer my calls; you both have been excluding me on this case with Bobby; Crowley’s been trying to kiss me; my guardian angel was murdered by Lucifer, who incidentally, is prophesized to kill me – what exactly am I to do with my life?” You asked angrily. 

“You shouldn’t throw away your life so brashly.” Castiel said. Your mind was still affected by the amount of alcohol consumed and so, your judgment was still somewhat impaired. 

“After one night with my brothers, women fall in love with them. That man in the bar could have loved me too.”

“He wouldn’t love you like I do!” The angel snapped.


End file.
